


ARC Trooper Bucks 79's toilet Shenanigan

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: My ARC trooper Oc Buck finally getting what he needs and wants, in the bathroom of the 79's....
Relationships: Buck (clone oc)/random clone
Kudos: 9
Collections: Anonymous





	ARC Trooper Bucks 79's toilet Shenanigan

The music was earbleedingly loud, Buck could feel the bass through his whole body as he danced. The 79's was always his favourite place to chill and the perfect place to find a willing partner, brother or nat-born.  
But this time no one seemed interested in the clone, who was waiting for around 3 hours for someone to approach him. He was about to give up and go back to the ship when he felt arms snaking around his hip and a hot breath ghosting on his neck. It was to dark to see but he knew it was definitely another clone, he could feel the clone armor pocking his back. 

With a smirk Buck started to dance a little more enthusiastically, those hands stroking further down his hips as he softly grounded back against his partner, who let out a soft groan.  
Within a moment Buck was dragged to the refresher, which made him more than excited. Guess he gets some dick after all.  
As soon as they got through the door, he was slammed against the wall with a bruising kiss, just how he likes it. But before he can really enjoy it, he was yanked down on his knees, right in front of the other trooper and Buck immediately knew what he had to do.

His hands come up to remove the cod-piece, before slowly dragging down the tented blacks. A hand grabs his hair, pushing him slightly forward so his nose was only inches away from the hardening cock in front of him, the masculine smell of it making him dizzy with want and lust. Carefully he laps around the tip with his tounge, one of his hands softly stroking the base. The strangers head falls back in a groan. The hand on his head urging him further so the tip was breaching into his mouth.

He lout out a small hum as he tasted precum, starting to suck on the tip, tounge circling around the small slit which earns him a soft moan from his partner. That spurt Buck on and he took in more, until the cock was fully seated in his throat. Luckily he did this enough times that his gag reflex didn't make him choke. So he started swallowing around, his head bobbing in a small rhythm. The stranger was moaning in earnest, the other hand joining in Bucks hair, pressing him further down. 

This wasnt gonna last long, Buck knew, because the guy was starting to fuck his throat in a brutal haste, chasing his own orgasm. He tried his best not to choke, the tip of the others dick hitting the back of his throat isn't helping much but he was enjoying it far to much to care. The scraping of the others hands on his scalp, in his hair, slamming his head down on his cock. It made him moan out, sending low vibrations through the guys cock, which apparently was the last thing needed before he felt the guy slam in one more time, releasing himself inside if Bucks throat with the loudest moan he ever heard. The dick inside him twitching as it released stream after stream of cum down his throat and he had to watch not to choke on it, eagerly swallowing the sticky and bitter substance. 

When they guy was done, he pulled himself out. With a scoff he put his foot on Bucks cod piece, which made the ARC moan out gratefully. The stranger pressed further, slowly dragging it up and down to create friction and it didnt take long for Buck to come in his blacks. With a shudder of his hips and a soft moan, he collapses on the floor. The guy left through the door and Buck was overly happy.


End file.
